stickmanforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Massie (Master Shifter)
Massie was a normal pegasus born in a rustic, backwater village that nopony ever bothered to name, and lived a happy, carefree life until his mother died in childbirth while delivering his little brother, Spectral Trails. With his father slipping into depression and alcohol dependency as a result, Massie was forced to care for and raise his little brother by himself. They grew up together, laughed and played together, living almost entirely independent from their father who was in and out of the hospital on a regular basis. For almost eight years, they lived like that, with Massie doing his best to be both brother and father to his brother, Spectral. That is, until the night that would change the course of his life forever. One chilly autumn evening, as the sun dipped below the horizon, Massie's father came home from the bar in a blind, drunken rage. He took one look at the colt who he blamed for single-hoofedly killing the love of his life, and let out all his years of frustration, anger, and sadness on the poor colt, and ended up killing him right in front of Massie. Horrified, angry, and confused, Massie did something that he felt he should have done long ago when he and Spectral had had the chance. He ran away. He ran as far as he possibly could from the dying town he had grown up in, never once looking back and crying the whole way. However, he foolishly forgot that the forest surrounding the town was a dangerous place to be in when the moon rose. He stopped to rest under a tree, and woke up suddenly about an hour later to the feeling of being choked. All he could remember was a pair of unblinking crimson eyes and a pair of sharp, pointed fangs glinting in the light of the full moon. Before he could process what was happening, he felt the vampire's fangs sink deep into his neck. Massie, now a vampire bat pony with enhanced stamina, reflexes, senses, and an undying lust for blood, devoted the next 200 years of his immortal existence to the study of necromancy, to find any way that could bring back his dead baby brother. However, his quest for knowledge was all for nought, as he failed to find any ethical means of making his brother anything more than a simple animated corpse. However, just as he was about to give up and end it all, a certain mare walked right into his lonely, miserable life to make the rain clouds disappear. In all of a vampire’s eternal existence, there is only one pony that they can fall in love with. There is only one mortal soul in all of existence that they are destined for. This pony is referred to as their soulmate. And Massie would never have expected for that pony to suddenly stumble into his life at the exact moment he needed it. That mare was Maple Bat, a bat pony who was the daughter of Discord, Lord of Chaos, and the Element of Kindness herself, Fluttershy. They are now happily married with three children, a draconequus named Amber, an earth pony filly named Rose, and a pegasus colt named Spectral, in honor of his brother. Category:Stickman Force Category:Heroes Category:Maple and Massie: Heroes of the Night